


promise you won't get mad, okay?

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (secretely he loves them), Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Cold, First Kiss, Flu, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memes, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Sick Fic, Texting, Tsundere Kageyama Tobio, dumbass Hinata Shouyou, he is so stupid, hinata is the sweetest boy, hinata keeps sending kags funny vids and kags hates it, i love these boys, natsu is a savage, not that kageyama is much better off, nurturing!hinata, sick, sick!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: Kageyama gets sick.Hinata is worried.





	promise you won't get mad, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> helo weebs!! sorry for this totally self-indulgent piece of writing. 
> 
> i should fucking SLEEP, why do i always get the best ideas at bedtime?
> 
> i apologise for all and any typos, my eyes are drooping. sorreh 
> 
> enjoy!

“Achoo!”

“Hey Kags, you okay?”

“Yeah, you  _idiot_ , I’m fine.”

“You look very pale, though.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

"Woah, you're bitchier than usual."

Kageyama shoots Hinata his worst glare, and tries his best not to sneeze again. He doesn't want Hinata to worry about him. 

They want to go practice together tomorrow, in the playground near Hinata's flat, and Kageyama decidedly does  _not_ want Hinata to tell him to stay home and forget about it. 

Their get-togethers are very dear to Kageyama. Although he would never admit it. To anyone.  _Especially_ to Hinata and his beautiful, brown eyes, his naïve, trusting smile, his- 

"Kageyama?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "Sorry, senpai," he tells Nishinoya, and gets in position to toss, when- 

" _Achoo!_ " 

He sneezes so loud his arms tremble, and the ball falls on his head. 

"Sorry," he mumbles, as everyone else just stares. 

"D-don't mind, don't mind," Daichi smiles, a bit affectedly, "Though you should probably sit down and rest."

"I'm not sick," Kageyama mutters, keeping his annoyance at bay. 

Sitting down would mean admitting he is, indeed, ill, and thus having Hinata force him not to go to their two-on-two special practice. 

"Just... Try not to sweat too much, okay?"

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

_[September 12th, 20:19]_ : yo, kags! you feeling better? you had a pretty bad cough after practice bro :/ 

[September 12th, 20:20]: I'm fine dumvas

[September 12th, 20:20]: Dumbass*

_[September 12th, 20:21]_ : you sure ur still up for our practice tomorrow? 

[September 12th, 20:21]: Ye, dw 

_[September 12th, 20:21]_ : 'k 

_[September 12th, 20:22]_ : see ya tomorrow at 3pm!

[September 12th, 20:22]: See ya 

 

\---

 

_[September 12th, 20:48]_ : yo thought i would send u this to cheer you up 

_[September 12th, 20:48]_ : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YWl7tDGUPA>

[September 12th, 20:49]: I don't need cheering up fuckface 

[September 12th, 20:49]: Anyway I didn't get this 

_[September 12th, 20:49]_ : it's funny bc of the x-files theme! 

_[September 12th, 20:50]_ : not funny anymore if i explain it to u tho 

[September 12th, 20:52]: X-FIles? 

_[September 12th, 20:52]_ : omg u don't know that tv show? 

[September 12th, 20:52]: Shut up, maybe I do

_[September 12th, 20:55]_ : okay okay 

_[September 12th, 20:55]_ : you should watch it tho 

[September 12th, 20:56]: I will 

_[September 12th, 20:56]_ : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5WbFb_Hi3E>

[September 12th, 20:57]: Why? 

_[September 12th, 20:58]_ : no spoilers. 

[September 12th, 20:58]: Ookay

[September 12th, 20:59]: I need to go to dinner now 

_[September 12th, 21:00]_ : ttyl!

[September 12th, 21:00]: Or not. 

 

\---

 

_[September 12th, 21:38]_ :  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsLKQTh-Bqo>

_[September 12th, 21:38]_ : natsu said something similar once lmao 

[September 12th, 21:38]: Your sister is cute 

[September 12th, 21:38]: Unlike you 

_[September 12th, 21:40]_ : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9n9dQ3tMfQA>

_[September 12th, 21:40]_ : is this u after all the memes i send you? 

[September 12th, 21:41]: Yes and I would like you to stop. 

_[September 12th, 21:45]_ : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kewXtkGmDtw>

_[September 12th, 21:45]_ : last one

_[September 12th, 21:48]_ : wait natsu wants to play with me before bed, so gn!

[September 12th, 21:48]: Good night, idiot. 

[September 12th, 21:48]: And stop sending me shit. 

_[September 12th, 21:49]_ : <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NmfT5shz0_E>

[September 12th, 21:49]: I hate you so much. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Nii-chan!" Natsu laughs, riding on Hinata's back as though he is her personal horse.

"Okay, time to go to bed," Hinata murmurs, feeling very, very tired and very,  _very_ achey. Natsu has destroyed his back. 

"Nii-chan, are you worried about Kageyama onii-chan?"

Hinata sighs, "Yes. Have I talked too much about him?" 

"Kinda," Natsu honestly replies. 

Hinata laughs, but he immediately sobers up. "It's just that he had a terrible, terrible cough after practice, like,  _schwoop_! And he looked sooo pale and I touched his forehead and he was super duper warm, and he got mad at me for touching him and got soo red."

Natsu yawns. "This is all very interesting but mom is calling me for bed."

"I didn't hear anyt-"

" _Oyasumi_ , nii-chan." And with this, Natsu runs out and shuts Hinata's bedroom door. 

Dumbfounded, Hinata shakes his head and wears his pyjamas with a furrowed brow. He bets Kageyama is really sick right now. His parents are out of town, so Hinata imagines the setter in a blanket-y cocoon, shivering and chattering his teeth, no one there to bring his warm tea and medicine.  

No, that cannot be happening. 

"Mom, I'm heading out!" 

"Shouyou! It's a bit late for that, don't you think?"

"Mom, Kageyama-kun is sick and I am the only one who can assist him! This is a life or death matter!"

His mom makes a funny face, as though she is trying not to laugh, then says, "Fine, but you either come back in an hour, or you sleep there. I don't want you going around too late."

"Thanks, mom! Do we have some cold medicine?" 

"Yeah, here. Take some cold chicken broth left-overs as well. Have a safe trip! Text me when you're there."

"Sure thing. Good night."

Hinata puts everything in his bike basket, wears his warm jacket and hat and off he goes. 

He is really worried about Kags. 

What if he needs to go to the bathroom and  _pukes_ all over the corridor and is too weak to clean up? 

What if he falls while he is climbing the stairs and  _hits_ his head? Could he die? 

Biking harder, Hinata is soon in sight of Kageyama's block of flats. 

He hastily ties his bike, grabs the medicine and cold broth, and runs to the elevator. He taps his foot on the floor the whole time, and when he's finally on Kageyama's floor, he runs to the door (thankfully unlocked, though Kageyama will get an earful about that later), and yells, "KAGEYAMA, I HAVE COME TO YOUR AID!"

A scared shriek reaches his ears. Hinata follows it to find a terrified-looking Kageyama under the blankets in his room.

"Oh my god, Hinata, thank  _god_ it's just you, god."

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Hinata whispers. 

"Shut up. The fuck you doing here."

"I brought you some cold medicine."

"I don't need any - _cough cough_ \- any bloody medicine."

"Sure, Jan."

"What?"

"Nevermind that. I'll lock the door and heat you up some chicken broth. You rest."

Kageyama doesn't even have the time to answer, that Hinata is in his kitchen, happily whistling away as he watches the broth spin in Kageyama's microwave. 

"Here," Hinata says, handing his teammate a steaming cup of broth, a spoon and some kitchen paper. He takes a chair and props it beside Kageyama's bed, and sits a glass of water and a pill on it. 

"Dude, don't  _mother_ me."

"You're welcome."

"Tsk, I didn't ask you to come here."

Hinata doesn't answer. He just goes to Kageyama's wardrobe and gets out the futon he has slept on twice already. 

"Did I give you -cough- the permission to rummage around my wardrobe?"

Hinata shrugs, and unfolds the futon on the floor. 

He is already in his pyjamas, so he just lies down and rests his crossed hands on his belly. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asks, staring at the ceiling. 

Kageyama hesitates. 

"I'm not saying  _I would_ , but my head aches a little. Not that that means I'm sick."

"You know, your tsundere personality is getting a little old."

"Oi," Kageyama growls. 

Hinata kneels beside the bed and moves the setter's fringe away, before touching his forehead with his palm. 

"You're very hot. And suddenly, very very red. You okay?"

"S-shut up."

"Do you have a thermometre?"

"Bathroom."

Hinata runs to the bathroom and back. 

"Say aah-"

"I can use a thermometre by myself, thanks a lot."

They wait in silence for a few minutes. 

_Beep beep._

"How much?" Hinata asks. 

Kageyama's eyes widen at the thermometre. 

"37°C."

It's an obvious lie, Hinata can tell, so he grabs the thermometre.

"38.7°C?! That's it, take the med and sleep."

"Fine," Kageyama agrees, swallowing the pill and turning towards the wall. 

"'Night, nerd."

"Goodnight, Kageyama."

Hinata turns the light off and stares at Kageyama's silhouette in the dark for a while. 

He loves him. 

God, does he love him. And not in a " _you're my best friend and I know I am yours too even though we always snipe at each other_ " kind of way. 

It's more of a " _my heart goes oof when I see you and I want to be with you all the time and I kinda wanna hold your hand and low-key kiss your pretty lips and drown in your beautiful eyes_ " way. 

He knows Kageyama loves him, too, deep down. As friends, though. Or maybe more? 

Who knows, who knows...

These thoughts are making his head spin, so he starts to doze off. 

 

* * *

 

Kageyama wakes up earlier than Hinata, and stretches in his bed. God, he is feeling like utter crap. 

Hinata is asleep on the futon, and he looks so cute in the sunrise light that it takes Kageyama's breath away. 

He wants to kiss him.

But there's no way in hell Hinata, that simpleton, could ever feel the same way about him. And Kageyama doesn't want to go and have his heart broken. 

Because it would. Break his heart, that is, Hinata's possible rejection. So he doesn't say anything, doesn’t act like a fool in love, and (most importantly), yells at Hinata when he blushes or shows some other weakness. 

"...yama." Hinata mumbles in his sleep. 

Mountain? Why would he say mountain?

Kageyama slids down the bed, sniffling a bit (his nose is stuffy, on top of the killer headache and weak limbs, great), and lowers his ear to Hinata's mouth. 

"Kageyama," Hinata is saying, over and over. 

Kageyama clutches his tee right above his heart, for it has started to beat so loud he thinks it might wake Hinata up. 

Feeling bold for maybe the first time in his life, Kageyama shakes Hinata by the shoulder, his stomach aching out of anxiety at what he is going to do. 

"Hinata, dumbass, wake up."

Hinata's eyes slowly open, and he rubs at them eagerly. 

"Kags, what-"

"Hinata, promise you won't get mad, okay?"

"Oka- umph!"

Kageyama closes his mouth on Hinata's, pecking him soundly. 

It's really childish and awkward, as a first kiss, but Kageyama doesn't mind, his heart somersaulting wildly in his ribcage. It's perfect.

Hinata starts giggling like a school girl. 

"This is literally all I ever wanted! Why would I get mad?" 

Kageyama can't help but grin. 

"Don't get mad if I get you sick, too."

This said, they proceed to learn how to snog efficiently when one party's nose is stuffy. For the whole day. 

 

 

-the end 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment and kudos! 
> 
> find me on tumblr and twitter @clarimasu 
> 
> maybe share [this post](https://clarimasu.tumblr.com/post/180964746416/sick-fic-fluff-humour-memes-what-more-would-u) on tumblrino so that it reaches more peeps? 
> 
> also retweet/like [this tweet](https://twitter.com/clarimasu/status/1071886330207059968) for the same reason!!
> 
> okay gn
> 
> bye!


End file.
